


Author Update (to be deleted later)

by Asylos



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asylos/pseuds/Asylos
Summary: Just a quick update so it goes out to people who are subbed.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 3





	Author Update (to be deleted later)

Hey folks!

I am still alive. I hope you are all doing okay in this terrible world state we’ve found ourselves in.

Things have been not great the last couple of years. After my mom passed away it was very hard to do much writing but I tried. Then this year started out with my husband passing away, quickly followed by two other relatives, and then suddenly it was the great plague. I’m hoping things are going to settle a bit now that I’ve had a bit of time on some antidepressants. Certainly playing Resident Evil 3 and watching FFVIIr have been making me want to write, so now it’s just making the next steps of doing it. I’ve got a livescribe notebook on the way, one of those paper notebooks that’s linked with a digital pen that’s supposed to transcribe what you write? I’m hoping that will help. So my question is, if you’re following, what would YOU like to see updated first? I left everything off mid chapter in my files.

Wishing you all the best, much love, Miri.

P.S., if you look up Mirintala on Instagram you can see my kittens. They’ve been helping me through the last few months.


End file.
